


【玩家一号|对刀组】月落

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【玩家一号】对刀组（2/2） [2]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 原著向、不含电影。《日出》的后续与补充。我错了我知道上一篇我说不会有粮了（这真的是粮吗）……但是我发现我漏了一个没写到的点……在进入最后一关前，帕西法尔向大家正式请求帮助的时候，Shoto说“反正我已经没有什么可失去的了”，所以，精神状态果然还是有必要担心一下的吧，平平常常说出这种话的Shoto。（你就不能盼他点好吗）然后想得半夜睡不着，只睡了四个小时后爬起来，写出来再去睡觉。
Relationships: Daito | Toshiro Yoshiaki/Shoto | Akihide Karatsu
Series: 【玩家一号】对刀组（2/2） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056344





	【玩家一号|对刀组】月落

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向、不含电影。《日出》的后续与补充。
> 
> 我错了我知道上一篇我说不会有粮了（这真的是粮吗）……但是我发现我漏了一个没写到的点……
> 
> 在进入最后一关前，帕西法尔向大家正式请求帮助的时候，Shoto说“反正我已经没有什么可失去的了”，所以，精神状态果然还是有必要担心一下的吧，平平常常说出这种话的Shoto。（你就不能盼他点好吗）
> 
> 然后想得半夜睡不着，只睡了四个小时后爬起来，写出来再去睡觉。

一个想法一旦在脑海里扎了根，蛰伏下来，就总有一天会发芽抽条，变成疯长的藤蔓。

Shoto从来没有看过弗罗伯兹战役的录像回放，他已经亲眼看过Daito灰飞烟灭，那场景看过一次就再也难以忘掉，在一切结束之后的每一个梦境里都挥之不去、日渐清晰。

在帕西法尔进入最后一关前，向他们请求帮助的时候，Shoto的回答是：我已经再没什么可失去的了。

> 我已经失去了你，尽管我不能失去你。
> 
> 再也没有第二把长刀了。
> 
> 这些我们是不是都可以不要。
> 
> 我们不要了，退出好不好。
> 
> 没有宝藏、得不到绿洲，其实也没差，是不是？
> 
> 反正我们相遇在寻蛋任务开始之前，没有这些，我们还是我们，就算不见面，也还是可以过得很好，对不对？
> 
> 可是我不能没有你啊。短刀不能没有长刀，弟弟不能没有哥哥啊。
> 
> 假如不是那么拼命保护我的话，假如不是那么不肯退让、不肯战胜的话，是不是……是不是……
> 
> 哥哥，我们走吧。
> 
> 一直以来，承蒙照顾，感激不尽。谢谢陪伴着我、指引着我的你，谢谢到最后都在保护着我的你……
> 
> 哥哥啊……

混蛋小子。

那么多次，Daito突然说话了，久违的他的声音。

他本该已经变身成了奥特曼的，但是不知为什么，这会儿的的确确是身为武士的样子，面前是IOI的千军万马，背后是Shoto，呆呆地看着他的Shoto。

他慢慢转过头。

“在说什么呢，我赌上一切拼命保护你，就是为听你说这些混账话的吗？”

Daito彻底转过身来了，他的形象不太稳定，闪动得很厉害，冷酷武士拧着眉的样子和另外一张瘦削苍白的脸叠在一起，而田村唐津认得那张脸，知道那个名字是藤原俊郎。

但无论是Daito，还是俊郎，表情都柔和了下来，凝视着唐津：

“成为猎手这件事，不是一起说好的吗。既然决定了，就要把它贯彻到底，得到什么根本就没关系，这才是该有的觉悟吧。

“也许很自私，可是还是要说：我并不后悔。

“而且，要说谢谢的，是我才对。

“能够遇见你，是我这一生唯一一件、最开心的事情。”

Daito彻底消失了，取而代之的是藤原俊郎。唐津看着他的嘴唇一张一合，自己却一个字都发不出来，只是抬起一只手想去触碰对方的脸颊。俊郎就像是他的镜像，也做着同样的动作，然而就在他们触碰到彼此的前一秒，就好像是被风吹动了一样，俊郎的身体突然向后倒下去——

“哥哥——”

他撕心裂肺地爆发出一声呼喊，扑过去，手指却和俊郎伸向他的手交错而过。

尽管离他越来越远，唐津却能清晰地看到：俊郎和Daito望着他的模样，和发自内心的真挚笑容。

虽然他并不在现场，看到过的也仅仅是DV里俊郎被推出阳台的样子，此刻他的意识却似乎连通了坠落的俊郎的视觉，看到俊郎的最后一眼，满眼都是碧蓝的天空。

奇怪啊，这个地球已经被人类自己慢慢毁掉了，怎么还会有这样干净、澄澈如洗的青空？

方才没有声音的俊郎说的最后一句话，这个时候在唐津耳边响了起来：

“请一定要好好活下去啊，连同我的那份一起。”

梦醒了。

>   
> 还好没有见面。
> 
> 遇见你，是我一生唯一一件，最开心的事了。
> 
> 真好啊，真的，天气也很好。
> 
> 谢谢你，Shoto。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 太疼了我不写了我不写了我不写了我不写了真的不写了
> 
> 人老了真的经不得这样的……疼到哭出来。
> 
> 也是回答了《日出》后面的第一个问题吧。
> 
> 文中那段独白是日渐疯长的想法，日趋糟糕的精神状态。
> 
> 然后哥哥来救赎了他，用死前望向天空的最后一刻。
> 
> （也救赎了我）
> 
> 这漫长的五秒钟。
> 
> \---6.5-----
> 
> 冷静下来后发现这一篇算是冲动之作…陷入了庄周梦蝶的难题里，现在看大概的确是我用自己替shoto想了一些东西，所以日出之后我没有再写，觉得多少有些不尊重人物，在意识到还有救赎的办法之后迫不及待地写出了这篇，总而言之是很自私的想法了。


End file.
